


My School Day's Insane

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [10]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Free Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After a week long study break, Kari can no longer hide in her room from Japan's new free use laws, and takes her commute to school knowing her virginity won't remani nitact. But hopefully her sanity will. Anonymous commission.
Series: Feel Free To... [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378795
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	My School Day's Insane

Never before had Kari not left the house once during her vacation. She usually loved heading out while she had some time off, bringing a camera with her and seeing what sights she could find if she put in the work. But this had been a very different time for her and for Japan in general, because her week long study break was coincidentally when the free use laws went into effect across Japan. Men could do as they wanted with women sexually anywhere but private residences. It kept Kari scared and cooped up in the house, not wanting to find any nasty surprises by going outside and stumbling in on anything untoward, locking herself in and just staying at home.

From this position, Kari got to see everything, got to watch all reason break down before her appalled eyes. Female news anchors bent over their desks and getting fucked throughout the program, her mother coming back from the store covered in semen, Tai staying out for later and later as he had his 'fun' outside. From out her window, Kari could see endless fucking and chaos play out as her neighbors were fucked in the streets. The madness of this new law and what it brought on scared Kari and kept her safely in her home where she wouldn't have to deal with all of this.

But today was back to school for everyone. The coincidental shred of safety that gave Kari anything else was gone now, replaced instead with the shameful shuffle out the door as she lingered extra long, wondering if she could make herself throw up and just buy one more day away from whatever the fuck was going on around her, which clearly wasn't normal or sane in any way. She felt like maybe she could escape all this and it might somehow magically go away. But she knew it was hopeless, and as she reached the front door, Kari resigned herself to this insane plunge.

She opened the front door to find her mother down on her knees, blouse tugged up over her chest as one of the male neighbors held her tits together and greedily thrust into her cleavage, groaning along in excitement and greed as he went. At Yuuko's side, a bag of garbage she had intended to take out, but what good was any of that now?

"You're my favorite neighbor, Yuuko," the man groaned. "Always liked you, but this past week... Just perfect. Every time I fuck you I'm taking something new, and it's all great." He had a big smile on his face, which Kari expected, but the sight of her mom leaning down to suck on the cock, head working down the shaft and tending to the hot demands of surrender and lust that began to take her. There was no way to slow this all down now, but Yuuko seemed oddly into it all, or at least doing her best. 

"Oh, hi, honey," Yuuko said, hearing Kari shut the door and turning toward her daughter. "I'm sorry I didn't see you of, I got a little distracted. Have a good day at school, and be safe!" She then promptly returned to tending to the neighbor's cock again, sucking on it as she knelt down in the hall. Around his cock she said a muffled, "You're a very nice neighbor, too."

Kari didn't make eye contact with the neighbor, who reached out and smacked her ass as she walked, making her yelp. "Bye mom, love you", she said, and wondered how fast she could move without seeming like she was running away. She reached the elevator and began mashing the button, looking back over her shoulder to see her mother take a facial from the neighbor she had been tending to as another came up from behind her. She mashed the button harder, faster, begging the elevator to show up as she watched her mom get bent over a railing and have her skirt lifted up by this new comer. Things weren't getting any more sane, but fortunately, Kari found the elevator empty, slipping in and riding ti down without any trouble.

Kari felt awful about leaving her mother behind like that, not having known how bad it was and not having had to watch her mom get fucked, but it was a sad story playing out across the country. There were a lot of different reactions to the free use laws. Some women were happy to find the excuse to jut fuck indiscriminately, while others, to one measure or another, seemed to crumble under the pleasure. 'Mindbreak', they called it. Some women became raving sex addicts, others took it on as a quaint, fun joy to explore, others still seemed to become depraved weirdos whose sense of morality crumbled under the weight of their newfound lusts. Fortunately, Yuuko seemed a mild and high-spirited case, but Kari still didn't like the idea that her mom was happy to be getting fucked by neighbors non-stop.

Getting outside and away from her mom didn't exactly make things better for Kari, though, as she looked around in dismay at the oversexed chaos unfolding all around her, where everywhere she looked was jut more sex. There was too much to handle and she felt dizzy trying to take in all of the debauchery, looking around with increasing worry and woe at just how much ex there was, how completely unrestrained people were in everything they got up to. She wished he could understand it, wished she had the sense to respond in any meaningful way, but everywhere around her was chaos. Sex happening in plain view and with no restraint non-stop before her worried and dismayed eyes.

One woman was bent forward over the hood of a car. Her car? The car of the man balls deep inside her? Kari had no idea. Another was getting carryfucked down the street, bounced along a dick and walking by an office lady with her clothes tugged open, cm dripping from her cleavage while she stroked and sucked two dicks in front of her. Women were up against lampposts, down on the floor, sitting on benches with men fucking their mouths or even riding the laps of other men on the bench. All in bizarre, chaotic service of something strange, wanton, so dark and so twisted. Kari couldn't believe her eyes.

This was normal to them now. For all these people, this was how things were now and after a week of open public sex it seemed a lot of people saw this as routine. Nothing strange or untoward about it, nothing that demanded any special attention or was cause for alarm. That scared Kari most of all. She watched all these people treat this insanity as the norm, as part of their day. The whole worked had gone insane while Kari spent her week hidden under the blankets and now she was alone.

There were some looks of dismay on peoples' faces. Kari could make out discomfort and worry. But she could also make out a guiltless sort of excitement. Some people seemed all too eager to give in to these demands and get what they could, throwing themselves into the deep end, craving it and allowing themselves the chance to succumb to whatever they wanted, She couldn't keep her eyes off the office lady who seemed absolutely intoxicated by the cocks she sucked, which was cause for great alarm. What if something like this happened to her?

Kari was small, unassuming, and as a little sister, knew by now very well how to avoid getting noticed. All the men along her way to the train station were too busy fucking the women before them to pay any mind at all to Kari walking by them, letting her sneak by the commotion with no trouble at all. She was on the sly, and avoided attention, getting to to the train station unmolested and feeling like she was a little bit better off. Not much better off, because the train station was close to her house and hardly where things were at their biggest risk of getting bad, but she was off the street, at least. How anyone could have fucked on the street where there were so many little bits and rocks and bothers was frighteningly beyond Kari, who was sure nobody was comfortable doing any of that.

The problem with holding out for her luck wast hat Kari knew it wasn't going to last. She could hope all she wanted, but someone was going to catch up with her, an eventuality she felt awful about as her every step felt like another step toward her defiling. A lot of frightened ideas ran through her head at once; how many other virgins were even left in Japan now that this law had been passed? Everyone seemed so active, and she was just slipping by under their noses, a frustrated and worried girl trying her best to avoid encountering sexual situations that were fast becoming a fright she didn't feel ready for.

In through the subway station and down the stairs, Kari walked by more sex. A woman up against the side wall with her legs bracing the hips of the man balls deep inside her. A woman bent over the card reader gate that waited politely for her to pass after scanning her fare, a new addition to prevent people from losing their fare by engaging 'free use' mode and holding it for when they were done everyone respectfully queuing up at other locations for the purpose. A woman working the fare booth had her uniform open and her tits out, flush against the inside glass while the door to her compartment hung open, letting men who weren't in a hurry queue up for something else. A woman bent over the foot of the stairs, getting drilled from behind. The train platform was a mess too, and finally, Kari realized she didn't have anywhere to go or any place to move; the open train platform didn't offer many spaces to hide or wait, no alcoves or spaces inside of which she could avoid the trouble.

And indeed, eventually a man did see her, his eyes locking with hers as he approached with his hand reaching down into his pants. "Get on your knees," he said, a sharp and concise command that made Kari tremble in dismay, staring down a man who seemed absolutely shameless now about getting what he wanted, and all she could do was listen. She was a nervous, blushing virgin being propositioned for blowjob from a man she didn't know, and all around her were so many other women getting fucked, which made it all more 'normal'. But normal wasn't a good ting here. Normal didn't help Kari.

Sinking reluctantly to her knees, she was son faced with a big, eager cock shoved into her face, faced with a hefty prick and an expecting stare from the man ready to see her go at it. Too bad Kari hadn't the slightest fucking idea what she was doing, trembling in worry and pondering how to approach this mad idea with any sort of sense. She was helpless here, struggling under the idea of facing this all down. This cock seemed too big to fit into her mouth, and maybe if she played it smart she could avoid having to take it altogether, bringing her hand and her lips upon his dick. "Let me take care of this," she said, doing her best to avoid wincing as she leaned into this weirdness.

The approach Kari took was one of panicked, hopeful survival. bringing her tongue to drag all over his cock in reckless motions, she sought to deal with his dick without having to suck on it, a strategy she hoped would let her get away with not having to take him into her mouth. That became her only real concern ow, and that was enough in her mind to keep her trying her best, pushing in deeper and more recklessly through the strange mess of curious heat that began to slowly push across her body and induce something very aimless and frustrated. She just worked at the dick with whatever frustrations she had waiting within her, hoping they would pay off and come around in a way she felt able to work with, and there was little actual finesse to any of it.

But on the outside? Kari was a girl sloppily worshiping a man's cock, her mouth all along it with what seemed far more likely to be reverence and desperation than any sort of hesitant attempt to keep his dick out of her mouth. Her every stroke and kiss seemed reverent and hopeful, making the man groan in delight as her received this treatment and fell ever steeper into a relief and a joy he felt he could work with, thrusting into her hand, rubbing his dick along her lips and against her cheek as she worked to satisfy him.

Trying her est to keep going and not knowing just how bad this looked on the outside, Kari felt like a mess throwing herself into this panic so intensely, but what could she really do but give in? But keep taking these chances and falling deeper into this shame, completely unable to shake the growing panic steadily taking hold of her as she allowed herself to fall lower, deeper, giving in step by step to a surrender that got fiercer and hungrier as she let it happen. She felt so confused, thighs pressing together as her body began to respond to this with a startled sense of what was almost arousal. It was wrong, though. Not quite right. Not quite normal. She'd never felt anything quite like it, and she wanted nothing more than to understand and to spur these feelings entirely.

"You're such a pretty little thing," the man groaned, watching her with hungry eyes at the strokes, kisses, licks, everything that showed such adoration. "Watching you turn into a dirty cocksucker like the rest is amazing." Kari shuddered under the words, but it proved to be hardly the worst thing she had to deal with, as the man quickly followed up the not so generous way to phrase any of what he had said with a sudden, gooey eruption of cum gushing forward, splattering across Kari's face, painting her with thick seed and a rich sense of hopelessness coming on. She took the facial, whining and trembling in worry, unsure how to make sense of what she felt but in for so much worse still as she tried.

The train puled into the station, but there were a fleet of men suddenly eyeing the ripe brunette with her cute face buried under so much cum. Kari's chest tightened, heart sinking as she realized they were coming for her. Licking that dick was bad enough, but a gangbang? She needed to pull back, rising up to her feet and rushing for the train as it pulled in, moving sideways along the platform and away from those 'interested' men as she did so, hoping she could get some distance and enter the train away from them. As the doors open she flung herself in without looking or thinking, and realized only to late how insane an idea that was.

The train was basically a rolling orgy on the inside.

The street, the subway station, the train platform... For as much open and blatant sex as seemed to be strewn across those locations, it all paled in comparison to what Kari was looking at now,as there didn't seem to be a man or a woman on this car not involved in wild and open sex before her panicked eyes. So many standing fucks, the seats all taken up by men pulling girls onto their dicks to bounce them along, the opposing doors all blocked by women getting shoved up against them to be fucked... It was madness. Pure chaos, and Kari had no idea how the country was even continuing to function if this was how everybody's commute was going.

But then surprisingly, standing by a pole as Sora, seemingly untouched and ignored, and Sora hoped that was a good sign of something, so she made her way over toward her friend, noticing as she drew closer that her hair was an unkempt mess, one that she would have never left the house looking like. But then, closer still, she noticed the shorter, slimmer man hidden behind her, who happily groped Sora through her clothes.

"Morning, Kari," Sora said, wincing and wriggling. The man's hands were all over her as the train car kept rolling. "Enjoy your break?"

"I spent it all pretty scared," Kari said. "And hidden. This is weird, Sora. I don't like it."

"You get sort of used to it," Sora said,wincing as the hands slipped into her pants to get a closer, more personal feel for her. "I'm sure with breaks it becomes more manageable. I just can't get one for the life of me."

The words made Kari tense up. "Haven't you been going home?" she asked.

"I've been home, just like you. And the flower shop is designated as part of our home. But my mom has been making me degrade myself for customers and inviting them into our home to use me anyway. She got mindbroken really bad, I think, now she's trying to break me in, too. The things I've been doing these past few days..." She shivered, wincing and hanging her head in low, biter shame.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Kari said. "My mom broke too, but really lightly. If it would make you feel better, I can see about having you sleep over for a few days, get you out of th--" Kari's nice gesture and hope that she could help pull Sora from her mom's free use derangement was hit by a nasty surprise in the form of hands reaching up her skirt. A man grabbed hold of her ass firmly, kneading both cheeks before slipping down between her thighs to start playing with her pussy through her panties. "Nngh. This doesn't slow down, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. Like I said, you almost get used to it a little bit. But it's not something we can do much about. Jut wait until you get to class; I don't think the teachers will be able to keep the boys off of us. And our female teachers? I don't think we'll be learning much until people learn to settle down. If they ever settle down"

Kari tried to listen to what Sora was saying, but she ran into some problems as the words droned off into emptiness. Try as she might to pay attention, Kari was running into new problems in the form of how loud everything was. Nobody seemed to want to shut up or slow down as all the noisy, cacophonous sex kept up, a pace of wild noise and blistering irritation coming on. So many grunts, so many orgasmic moans, so much slapping and thrusting and gagging. It never stopped, and she was dizzy trying to listen through all the noise.

"I really hope they do," Kari said, but as she spoke, the man fondling her started to pull her panties down. He told her to step up and out of them and she did, hand gripping tighter at the poll. "What do I do about about underwear?" she asked.

"Maybe just go without?" Sora asked, shrugging. "My mom gave all mine away to customers and now makes me walk around without any 'for easy access'. I wish I could help more."

The prospect of going commando the rest of the day was frightening enough; being told she was best of going commando possibly forever? That was a lot weirder, a lot worse. But even that paled in comparison to the worry of feeling the man behind her fish his cock out and start guiding his cock up toward her pussy. "Sora, no," Kari whined. "I'm about about to lose my virginity to a train groper."

"I'm sorry," was all Sora could say, as she watched Kari rise up onto her toes from the force and get pushed in, pressed flush against the pole as she was penetrated. The sight of Kari's face twisting in that first expression of confusion and pressure was a lot more than she was able to handle, clearly. Sora wanted to try and do more to help, but at that same moment, the man behind her tugged her pants down over her athletic, taut ass and shoved his cock into her back door. "Fuck, really? I have running practice today!" She couldn't do damn thing to stop it though as she was shoved in tight against it now too.

Only the pole kept the two girls from being entirely flush together, stuck holding tight against one another as they fell deeper into the crazed, hazy mess of frustrations that tore through them, something weird and confused and senseless that provided them with utterly helpless senses of confusion. Back and forth the cocks thrust into them, Kari's pussy and Sora's ass both taking hard thrusts and punishing, fervid slams. For Sora, it was just more anal, something she had become infuriatingly used to in her time taking on this wild, mad treatment and getting fucked like she did. But for Kari, it was so much more.

The first penis to be inside of her, and it was a train groper's. Kari was never going to forget that as the man fucked her from behind, as he deflowered her and made her feel the harsh, full depth of getting thoroughly fucked, claimed with wild back and forth motions seeking to push her over the edge. There wasn't a damn thing Kari could do but take it, frustration toiling and wriggling inside of her as she got fucked so raw. Maybe he didn't know she was a virgin. Maybe he could feel it and wanted to fuck her extra hard knowing that it was such a struggle for her; neither bade well for Kari as she continued bucking back and forth in desperate, panicked shows of utter dismay, feeling herself pulled deeper by the second into feelings that felt inescapable now.

The hand Sora didn't hold onto the bar with grabbed at Kari's shoulder. "We'll get through this,' she said. "It's okay, I'm here, Kari." She wasn't holding on all that well herself, getting her ass ravaged from behind and filled with a speed and a vigor too wild and fervid to be able to believe, and she wanted nothing more than to make sense of it all, but there simply was none. Her ass just kept getting stuffed and fucked and filled, and the only hope for Sora was to try and support Kari and be a good friend to someone clearly in need of the help more than her. "Jut hold onto me."

Whimpering and clinging to Sora as she felt the wild hammering of her pussy, feet barely on the ground anymore in the dizzy spree of hopelessness that continued to wear her down more and more, Sora found herself in the most bizarre position, wishing for stability and for sense as she sank ever lower into the idea of complete letting fucking go, falling victim to so many thoughts and sensations at once, giving up to the dominant demands of some man she didn't even know, feeling powerless, but more than that, feeling oddly satisfied. her virgin body was shamefully receptive to all of this, even if she shouldn't have been.

Clinging to one another for support and stability, the two girls together in frenzied shows of utter shame, bodies succumbing with electrifying heat to the idea that getting fucked was what they really wanted, and nobody had told Kari about the idea that she'd have to fight against herself in just going to school for the day; that frightened her more. but there she was, hitting the first orgasm someone else ever gave her. As he came inside her, Kari's eyes rolled back, her whole body shuddered and struggled under the bucking delirium and guilty joy of giving in like she did, and Sora was dismayed by what she saw, but knew exactly what was going on, burning with guilt and a desire to do something to help her as Kari melted and struggled under pleasure she was too inexperienced to take.

"You should go sit down," Sora told Kari, as she herself continued to get fucked from behind, the man in her ass not slowing down at all in his wild use of her from behind. "You seem like you need to."

With a nervous nod and a whine, Kari felt the spent jizz dripping down her thighs. "Good idea," she said, and began to stumble her way toward a seat hoping for stability and somewhere to steady herself, even though she was already in so deep and wasn't going to find any stability anywhere. She waddled over clumsily along the train car, and as she passed, men reached out to fondle her, not caring that they were occupied with other women if it meant getting their chance to be handsy with the ripe teen. Everything was about getting sex. More and more, unstoppable and insatiable, desires that didn't end or slow down, and Kari could feel that embarrassment taking her more with each step, feeling that pressure and not knowing what she could do about it.

Nowhere was safe, and even just moving left Kari feeling the hands no her. Her thighs, her ass, her small chest... Just touching her, even while the men were pounding greedily away into other women instead. It was the most bizarre treatment, and nothing abut it was getting any better or making any more sense now to anyone involved; this was insanity, a concentrated and helpless sort of madness that kept up its wicked pace and taught women a new shame about what they 'deserved' and where they should have been. Every step Kari took through the mob was a step toward ruin, and she didn't know what sitting down was even going to accomplish, but she was already so dizzy, cock drunk after that first go just from how hard she'd gotten fucked.

Whens he reached somewhere to sit, Kari was dismayed to find that 'clear 'wasn't a good way to put it. All of the seating in the train car told the same story; men sitting there with their cocks out, and the women who needed or wanted to sit having to ride their cocks along the line as they went. There wasn't much of an option for Kari. who legs trembled, feeling ready to give out at a moment's notice She needed to sit and steady herself, even if it was on a cock. Honestly, Kari felt like she was going to get fucked no matter where she was, at least here she could sit.

So she turned around, lifting up her skirt and moving with awkward, clumsy motions that made the man receiving her descent into his lap smile bright; he had everything he waned here, welcoming her and allowing Kari to have her place down on his dick She wasn't eager, but she did it, lowering herself down onto his cock,taking another dick inside of her and starting to slip into that dreaded 'normal' Kari was so afraid of. 

"Good morning, miss," growled the man whose lap she was sitting in, as he grabbed her hips for balance and immediately began pounding up into her, hammering without a care through the pleasure and fever of having a sweet high school girl sitting on his lap. He didn't have the patience to wait, getting right to work at hammering up into her, bouncing her along his dick and allowing the wicked pleasures to bubble ad throb and fester.

Sitting down fro the sake of stability and focus had given way now to frenzied heat and a shameful lust that did nothing to improve Kari's position at all. Up and down the cock she went, wriggling in worry as the treatment drove forward a sense of underlying panic, a shame that she didn't really have time to settle in her. This was supposed to be her escape, her way to sit down and get away from everything going on, but instead it only got worse, only got stronger and stranger as she was taken with such vigor, such force. The man fucking Kari knew what he wanted, and she felt like she was just dragged along for the ride, confused and helpless but falling ever lower with him, sinking in his grasp and losing ground to the pressure of more sex, more fever and heat and debauchery coming on like fire.

There was no way for Kari to handle this all with her head on straight. She was fighting a losing battle here, a virgin helplessly being exposed now to more sex than she could handle. Between her legs was raw pleasure, and surrounding her on all sides was the chaos and the wickedness of so many people fucking like animals, unrepentant and seeking now only their most helpless and feverish desires. It surrounded Kari with sex, made her thoughts weigh heavier as she struggled to pull herself back from all this weirdness, this chaos, this absolute decay of sense.

A cock pushed itself toward her lips, Kari whining as she felt her orgasm approach, and as the dick approached, she moved on instinct, hoping that sucking him off might get her mind off of the encroaching panic of the orgasm encroaching upon her. So she took it, whining and slobbering as she gave the man the sloppy blowjob that she had tried to hold back from giving the man on the train platform earlier. Now, a messy and loud blowjob was the sort of thing that might save Kari and help lift her hopes. What a twisted mess this had become, and she just kept throwing herself into all this.

"Fuck, that's good," the man fucking her mouth groaned, grabbing the back of her head and thrusting in faster, Kari suddenly aware she was getting fucked in two holes at once and way over the edge of reason now, a struggle that felt so indecently aimless. She was left servicing these men for no other reason than because she had to, a struggle through perplexing sensations that wasn't going to get gentler or saner as she gave in to it like this, as she heaved back and forth in reckless acceptance of what these men were doing to her. Kari was supposed to be a god girl. A virgin. Now she was getting double teamed in the subway like a filthy whore. And yet nobody around her batted an eye; indeed, several of the women who sat along in the laps of men along this bench were either sucking a dick or facing back toward the men while another had her ass. There was no reason not to share.

Kari struggled to avoid her orgasm, but she couldn't do it. She came hard again, struggling under the mess of her own inexperience as ti tore through her, her body thrashing and heaving under the dismay of cumming again, harder this time, and also earning a mouthful of salty, bitter cum from the man she sucked off, which added on to the panic and the shame with a little extra bit of frustration, leaving her wishing for sanity to prevail when it simply wasn't going to, no matter how much she longed for it.

The man fucking her hadn't stopped though, and Kari was quickly lifted up, dizzily and gasping as she felt the man picking her from the round and rising from his seat. She looked around in confusion, shouting and babbling in dizzy, post-orgasmic heat. Kari had already been through so much now, and she wasn't sure how much she could take, trying to look over to Sora for emotional support, only to not even be able to see her past the dense crowd of casual sex. Nobody was here to save her.

The man's arms slid under her legs and hooked behind her back, and with one smooth motion, he pulled out of her pussy and claimed the only virgin bit of of Kari left: her ass. The poor, slender brunette's final cherry was taken in public through a round of powerful full nelson anal by a man yelling over the noise of the car about how tight he was ,breaking her last hole in with his cock and absolutely savage thrusts. There was no good reason for anyone to want to fuck that hard ,and Kari succumbed to the chaos and the worry of being treated like a piece of meat by the man happily using her body for his own indulgence.

Not only did Kari cum again from the panic, but this time as her eyes slipped into the back of her head, her tongue rolled out, a look of fuck-addled indecency that expressed the degree to which her poor body wasn't ready to handle what was being done to it, and in the process, she came into very close danger of breaking as hard as her mom had.  
*********************************  
When Kari stepped off the train with Sora, she was drenched in cum, walking funny and stumbling away from the train with a hopeless look of terror on her face. She kept trying to steady her breathing, knowing she had come within very dangerous proximity of breaking entirely under the pressure of all those cocks fucking her. She and Sora leaned against one another for support, and not just physical support either. Kari had no idea how she had survived through all that insanity, but she knew it was hardly something she could celebrate just yet.

This had just been her trip to school. If the school day proper didn't break her mind completely, would she be able to survive the trip home intact? Or would she be coming home newly broken and happily swapping stories of getting dicked with her own mother?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
